


Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne histoire (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [Modern!UA, Réincarnation!UA] : Pour être honnête, Théon aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir de qui il était autrefois, à Westeros. Ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à regarder Robb (et les autres Stark) dans les yeux, et ce même si celui-ci ne se souvenait encore de rien. Une chance que Sansa ait finit elle aussi par retrouver la mémoire. Robb/Théon. Sansa/Yara.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: A travers mille pupilles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne histoire (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »
> 
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ce texte a été écrit pour le défi de Baderoh, pour les thèmes « Réincarnation!UA » (mon thème !) et « Couple inattendu ».
> 
> Il y aura sûrement quelques références à la saison 8 (rien que le titre de cet OS en est une, en un sens).
> 
> Warnings : Angst (mais il y aura du fluff et du hurt/comfort pour compenser), et puis « Ramsay is his own warning », pareil pour Joffrey, même s'ils ne sont pas présents.

Théon n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement ça avait commencé.

Ni même depuis combien de temps ça durait.

Quand donc avait-il commencé à faire ces rêves étranges, ces visions qui n'avaient aucun sens, emplis de sang, de mort, d'horreur, et de hurlements ?

(Les siens la plupart du temps, et une partie de lui-même n'avait sincèrement pas envie de savoir qui était cet homme qui le regardait avec un sourire cruel, en lui demandant constamment : _Quel est ton nom_? Et le frappant à chaque fois que la réponse lui déplaisait.)

Il n'en savait rien.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de comprendre.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que, l'été de ses vingt-deux ans, il avait commencé à se souvenir d'une vie qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu.

Une vie où il était mort à seulement vingt-quatre ans, après avoir vécu la vie d'un otage, d'un traître, puis celle d'une chose brisée, où il avait terriblement souffert, et où, enfin, il avait péri en sauvant la vie de l'un de ceux qu'il avait autrefois trahi.

(Effectivement, c'était loin d'être le genre de choses dont il avait envie de se souvenir.)

Si encore cela n'avait été que des cauchemars, ça aurait pu être supportable pour lui.

Il n'aurait eu qu'à les endurer la nuit, il aurait pu les prendre pour de simples peurs absurdes issues de son cerveau.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cela.

Qu'il cauchemarde sur ce monstre nommé Ramsay, qu'il voit en songe un homme qu'il identifiait comme son père en train de le dénigrer, qu'il aperçoit une jeune femme avec le visage de Sansa le regarder avec dureté et froideur _sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi_ , ça allait, il pouvait gérer.

Mais, se voir parfois brièvement dans le miroir tel qu'il avait pu être dans cette ancienne vie, brisé par Ramsay, voir Robb avec une couronne sur la tête, _ce qui n'avait aucun putain de sens_ , ou même pire encore, couvert de sang et décapité, ce qui là non plus n'avait pas le moindre sens...

Il avait vraiment du mal à encaisser.

Sans oublier les voix qu'il entendait pendant la journée, celle de Ramsay notamment, encore et toujours ( _Si tu penses que_ _cette histoire aura une fin heureuse, hé bien, tu n'as pas été assez attentif_.), et le mot « Reek » qui résonnait dans son esprit, encore, et encore, et _encore_ , et ça faisait tellement mal, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de _pourquoi_.

En bref, il avait de plus en plus la sensation de perdre l'esprit, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs commençaient à remonter à la surface les uns après les autres, de façon complètement anarchique et incompréhensible.

Étonnamment, c'était durant un jour normal, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Sansa, que dans son esprit, tout c'était subitement débloqué.

Les membres de la famille Stark avaient conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Théon, mais celui-ci refusait d'en parler.

Comment aurait-il pu leur dire qu'il cauchemardait en permanence sur des choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées, comment aurait-il pu oser parler de ce qu'il voyait et entendait _tout les jours_ , et _toutes les nuits_ , comment aurait-il pu avouer qu'il avait peur de se souvenir ?

Ainsi, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions, la voix de Sansa avait fini par briser le confortable silence dans lequel ils étaient tout deux plongés.

« Théon... est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme, lui, avait entendu autre chose par la suite, et Sansa lui parlait, dans ce souvenir, avec une voix beaucoup plus dure, froide, et désespérée, aussi.

_Tu es Théon Greyjoy, le dernier fils vivant de Balon Greyjoy_.

Et d'un seul coup, dans sa tête, tout avait explosé.

Et il s'était souvenu.

_Non, pas Théon, Reek_ , avait-il pensé brièvement, avant de se pincer le bras jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de dévoiler quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce passé dont il venait à peine de se rappeler.

Il se souvenait de tout.

Et dieux, ça faisait tellement mal.

_Non Sansa, je ne vais pas bien du tout._

Il était mort à Winterfell, pas vrai ?

En protégeant Bran du Roi de la Nuit (enfin, en essayant).

Et maintenant, il était là, dans cet étrange monde, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était, quoi...

_Réincarné_?

Commetout les autres Stark apparemment, qui étaient tous en vie, et ce simple fait suffit à retirer une partie du sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Ce qui ne signifiait malheureusement pas qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu.

Dans cette vie, il était un orphelin.

Dans cette vie, il vivait toujours chez les Stark, dieux merci, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé à Westeros, ici, il faisait entièrement parti de la famille.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie précédente, il se demandait s'il le méritait réellement.

Et par ailleurs...

Où était Yara ?

Dans cette vie, elle n'existait pas, ou tout du moins, ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs.

Elle lui manquait.

Elle lui manquait vraiment.

Ici et maintenant, dans les États-Unis du 21e s, l'absence de son père, de ses frères, ou même de ses oncles ne le faisait pas réellement souffrir, pas alors que la plupart d'entre eux avait toujours été majoritairement infect avec lui.

À vrai dire, même l'absence de sa mère ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça, étant donné le fait qu'il se souvenait à peine d'elle.

Mais Yara...

Elle était sa sœur, et il l'aimait.

La Fer-née était la seule personne de sa famille dont il se souvenait en bien, la seule à s'être jamais battue pour lui, la seule à avoir tenté de le sauver quand il était aux mains de Ramsay.

La perdre elle, ça lui faisait au moins aussi mal que s'il avait dû perdre Robb dans cette vie-là.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Robb...

Le souffle de Théon s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

Il l'avait trahi dans une autre vie, et oui, il s'était racheté à la longue, mais le fait est qu'il s'en voulait toujours, même si de toute évidence, Robb ne se souvenait de rien.

Et même s'il s'était souvenu, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Il ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de bien, pour Sansa, pour Bran.

_Pour Winterfell._

_Pour sa maison_.

Aux yeux du Jeune Loup, Théon Greyjoy était toujours un traître, et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

« Théon ? Reprit à cet instant Sansa, avec douceur et inquiétude cette fois. »

Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

Elle avait les yeux de Robb, pensa-t-il, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa culpabilité.

Par les sept enfers, il aurait voulu ne _jamais_ se souvenir, surtout que dans ce monde et dans cette vie, l'ancien roi du nord était son petit-ami, qu'ils étaient _heureux_ ensemble, et il avait le terrible sentiment de ne _pas_ mériter tout ça.

Il ne pouvait toujours rien dire, et une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le regard de la jeune étudiante.

Comme si elle _savait_ , ce qui n'avait aucun sens, pas vrai ?

« Théon... Je me trompe peut-être mais, dis-moi... Est-ce que le mot Westeros te dit quelque chose ? Ou celui de Winterfell ? Ou encore celui des Îles de Fer ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et elle soupira alors, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

_§§§§_

Il s'avéra que Sansa se souvenait de tout.

De tout, mais aussi et surtout _du_ _pire_.

Elle se souvenait des monstres, de Joffrey, de Littlefinger, de Ramsay, de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, et Théon aurait voulu qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais elle non plus.

Peut-être que c'était leur châtiment personnel, qui sait ?

Il comprenait pourquoi il subissait cela, mais elle ?

Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir encore de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Comment... comment est-ce que tu t'es souvenue ?

Sansa lui avait adressé un sourire triste.

\- Quand j'ai eu mes règles pour la première fois. Enfin, pour la première fois _dans ce monde_ , rectifia-t-elle. Tout est remonté à la surface, d'un seul coup... Winterfell, Port-Réal, Cersei, Shae, Tyrion, Joffrey, et tout les autres... En moins d'un an, vers mes quatorze ans, je me souvenais de tout.

\- Oh... Alors c'est pour ça que tu as pété le nez de Joffrey le jour où il a décidé que c'était une bonne idée d'embêter Arya ? Tu te souvenais, et du coup, tu as décidé de ne plus te retenir ?

Sansa se mit à sourire, amusée.

\- Oui... Disons que j'ai eu envie de me venger pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- C'est plutôt soft comme vengeance, remarqua-t-il. »

Il avait le sentiment que, si jamais Robb se souvenait de sa trahison, il aurait plutôt envie de le décapiter en place publique, mais il garda sa réflexion pour lui.

« Théon... Tu sais, si tu veux parler de ce que tu as vécu... Hé bien, vu que ce sera plutôt difficile d'en parler à un psychiatre, (Théon étouffa un ricanement, se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer cette idée de vie passée sans passer justement pour un fou.) je suis là, si tu veux.

\- Merci Sansa... Et si, toi aussi tu veux parler... Je suis là aussi. »

Il se leva, décidant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il avait besoin d'air, d'être seul, pour réussir à réfléchir à toutes les implications que le fait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire pourrait engendrer.

« Et, Théon ? Ajouta Sansa. Je veux que tu saches... Bran avait raison. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu t'es suffisamment racheté quand tu t'es battu pour Winterfell, alors... Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. Ce que tu as fait dans le passé, dans cette vie antérieure... Ça ne compte pas ici.

Tout ce qu'il put lui offrir, c'est un sourire cynique.

\- Pour moi ça compte, répondit-il abruptement, avant de sortir. »

_§§§§_

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Théon évita ostensiblement Robb, ainsi que tout les autres membres de la famille Stark, à l'exception de Sansa.

Et Robb ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

La situation à la maison Stark devint alors de plus en plus tendue, ce qui était probablement dû au fait que Théon était assez stupide pour vouloir ne parler du problème _à personne_ , Sansa exceptée.

Vraiment, la jeune Stark avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux face à cela, sans compter Robb lui-même qui était complètement paumé, et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui en train d'arriver, et surtout de pourquoi.

Bref, c'était la merde.

Au point que Sansa décida de prendre les choses en main elle-même.

D'accord, elle pouvait comprendre que Théon s'en voulait toujours, elle aurait compris qu'il s'en veuille pendant encore au moins quelques jours, même ça n'avait plus de sens dans ce monde où il n'avait rien fait de mal, sans compter qu'il avait fini par se racheter de toute façon au cours de cette vie antérieure, et qu'il avait _donné sa vie_ pour eux.

Mais, là, cela faisait _des semaines_ qu'il se torturait l'esprit à cause de ça.

Oui, il avait fait du mal à leur famille, mais les Lannister aussi, et pourtant, malgré cela, elle était en très bons termes avec eux.

Bon, il fallait dire aussi que Joffrey, bien que toujours insupportable, était bien moins perturbé ici qu'il ne l'était à Westeros, et qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire, ce qui aidait Sansa à ne pas trop éprouver de ressentiment à son égard.

(Même si le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné quelques années auparavant avait quant même été plus que jubilatoire, il fallait l'avouer...)

En bref, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, Théon n'avait plus aucune raison de se sentir coupable, dans cette vie-là comme dans l'autre, et de plus, dans leur vie précédente, il avait été pardonné à la fois par Sansa, mais aussi par Bran et par Arya. Même _Jon_ avait fait définitivement la paix avec lui juste avant la Longue Nuit, ça en disait long sur le fait qu'il pouvait se pardonner pour de bon.

Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas, et Sansa n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Sans oublier qu'elle avait aussi à gérer les yeux de chiens battus de Robb, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi (et c'était tout à fait normal) son petit-ami était à ce point-là distant avec lui.

« Il m'évite. »

Sansa soupira.

Elle n'était pas une psy bordel, et elle avait ses propres problèmes et traumas à gérer !

(Le fait de ne pouvoir en parler qu'avec Théon ne l'aidait pas forcément, vus qu'ils avaient été brisés l'un comme l'autre à des degrés différents durant cette autre vie, se comprenant l'un l'autre mais ne pouvant pas vraiment s'aider.

Même si dans celle-ci, à son plus grand bonheur, les marques que Ramsay avait laissées sur elle avaient toutes disparues. Parfois, il lui arrivait de les voir, pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'illusion ne s'évanouisse pour de bon.

Elle arrivait à comprendre la souffrance de Théon, même s'il essayait de la lui cacher. Elle non plus ne serait jamais complètement libre du souvenir de son tortionnaire).

Elle n'avait pas du tout besoin que les autres viennent lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie !

Elle grogna.

« Non Robb, il ne t'évite pas toi personnellement, c'est toi qui te fais des idées.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi _à chaque fois_ que j'essaie de lui parler, il prétexte qu'il a des choses à faire ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous évite tous, toi excepté ? Ça commence à me rendre dingue !

\- Et donc ? Lui demanda-t-elle, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Et donc, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

L'ancienne reine du Nord soupira une nouvelle fois, de découragement.

Dieux, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se parler ensemble, comme des grands ?

Elle allait finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre si ça continuait comme ça.

« Tu ne pourrais pas, juste, je ne sais pas... _Lui poser la question_?

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! Il prétend qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute... Théon traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre qui que ce soit d'autre de la famille, seulement, il ne va pas bien, pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles. Des raisons que, crois-le ou non, je suis la seule à comprendre. »

Le jeune homme la regarda une nouvelle fois avec un air désespéré, et elle se surprit à sourire.

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, en un sens, de comprendre qu'ici, sans aucune des responsabilités qu'il avait eu autrefois en tant que roi du Nord (elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était, elle l'avait vécu elle aussi, après tout, même si elle avait eu la chance de l'être quand Westeros était en paix), son grand frère était bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être dans cette autre vie.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, et j'essaierai de tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Face à ses mots, Robb se mit à sourire, avant de se lever pour aller enlacer sa cadette.

« Merci petite sœur. Je t'aime. »

Oh que oui, maintenant, elle en avait la certitude.

Cette vie-là, où elle avait toute sa famille à ses côtés, était cent fois préférable à celle qu'elle avait autrefois à Westeros.

_§§§§_

« Robb s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

_Et il n'est pas le seul_ , pensa-t-elle.

\- Il ne devrait pas, rétorqua Théon, toujours aussi maussade et déprimé. »

Sansa dut grandement se retenir de ne pas taper du poing sur la table.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de lui répondre calmement :

« Il tient à toi. Comme nous tous. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète en te voyant aller de plus en plus mal sans qu'il ait la moindre explication, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne mérite pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, qu'il se _préoccupe_ de moi. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Théon... C'était dans une autre vie, d'accord ? Dans cette vie, tu n'as pas trahi Robb, Bran et Rickon vont bien... J'ai vu les deux garçons, tu sais, ceux que... que tu as brûlé pour les faire passer pour eux... _Ils sont en vie_. Et ils vont bien, je te l'assure.

Théon renifla et eut un sourire sceptique.

\- Jusqu'au jour où ils se souviendront avoir été assassinés par un lâche et un traître qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour asseoir son autorité que de le faire en répandant la peur. Quel grand prince j'étais ! Ironisa-t-il avec amertume.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, pas vrai ? C'est autre chose... Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu te sens coupable, autre chose te tracasse.

\- J'ai peur que ça recommence ! Explosa-t-il enfin, laissant éclater sa peur et sa colère. Et si ça arrive, je ne veux pas que toi, Robb et les autres, vous en fassiez les frais !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur de compréhension finit par apparaître dans son regard, car il y avait bien quelqu'un qui terrorisait encore Théon, même des années après leur vie passée.

_Oh_.

Non mais, quelle idiote ! Pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

C'était pourtant tellement _évident_!

« Tu as peur que Ramsay te retrouve... Énonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et froide. »

Elle frissonna involontairement, les souvenirs de son ancien époux recommençant à la hanter.

Elle comprenait la réaction de Théon, ayant subi elle aussi de nombreux sévices de la part de Ramsay, mais, même si il l'avait marquée elle aussi dans sa chair, du moins n'avait-il pas brisé son esprit comme ça avait été le cas pour l'ancien noble.

De plus, elle avait eu, après la guerre, du temps pour s'en remettre, et pour réapprendre à vivre, loin de ce monstre.

Théon, en un sens, n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de guérir véritablement, étant mort beaucoup trop tôt, et sans avoir eu la possibilité d'au moins _essayer_ d'oublier ce que Ramsay lui avait fait.

De ce fait, lorsqu'il se souvenait de cette vie-là, ce qui lui venait en tête était sa propre mort, son combat pour Winterfell, le sauvetage de sa sœur, sa trahison, mais aussi et surtout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que « Reek ».

Sansa, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comprit alors qu'elle avait touché juste.

Ses mains étaient agitées d'un terrible tremblement incontrôlé, et dans les yeux du Fer-né, il n'y avait pas seulement de la peur, non, c'était bien plus que cela.

C'était de la pure terreur.

« Écoute-moi bien Théon Greyjoy... Si jamais il s'avère que Ramsay se souvient et qu'il est aussi affreux qu'autrefois, qu'il te retrouve et tente de s'en prendre à toi... Je te jure que je ferais lâcher nos chiens sur lui. C'est sans doute moins menaçant que nos loups d'autrefois, mais ça devrait quant même marcher. Est-ce clair ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit rassuré et amusé.

« Très clair. »

Voulant le réconforter, Sansa se dirigea vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien Théon... Je te le promets. »

Et Dieux, elle avait vraiment envie d'y croire.

_§§§§_

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler.

Elle avançait totalement à l'aveugle en ce moment, en réalité, elle n'était même pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de venir ici.

Cela faisait _des mois_ qu'elle le cherchait, et elle avait terriblement peur de faire tout cela en vain.

Et si cela ne servait à rien ?

Et si il ne se souvenait pas d'elle ?

_Et si, et si, et si_...

Avançant seule dans les rues de la ville, peu après avoir trouvé une place pour se garer, la jeune femme, arrivant enfin à la maison qu'elle cherchait, prit une grande inspiration, et frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Robb Stark ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua à son sujet, ce fut son regard, et le fait qu'elle semblait terriblement fatiguée, puisqu'elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et elle paraissait aussi très triste.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Hum... Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, assez brusquement. Est-ce que Théon Greyjoy habite ici ? Il hocha la tête. Je voudrais le voir. »

Une fois sa surprise passée, il appela Théon, qui arriva rapidement au pas de la porte, et il partit, les laissant seuls.

En la voyant, Théon se figea complètement, interloqué.

Et dans les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui, il y avait une peur panique, et une supplique informulée.

_Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de moi_...

« Yara ? S'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant pas en croire ses yeux. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de sa sœur, et, sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Et, alors qu'il la pressait contre son cœur, qu'il la sentait là, ici, véritable,vivante, _réelle_ , _dans ses bras_ , alors qu'il avait cru pendant des semaines qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours, Théon réalisa qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer.

« J'avais dis que je te trouverais. Je me l'étais promis. »

Sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue, Théon ne s'en étonna même pas.

Yara resserra son étreinte, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu m'as manqué petit frère.

\- Toi aussi sœurette... Toi aussi. »

_§§§§_

Sansa, en entendant différentes voix s'élever dans la maison, et voyant Robb remonter dans sa chambre et parler d'une femme étrange qui venait tout juste de débarquer, et qui connaissait apparemment Théon, avait senti un étrange espoir s'élever dans son cœur.

Se pourrait-il que...

Elle avait quitté sa chambre, le cœur battant, et, en descendant les escaliers, elle avait aperçut une chevelurequ'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, Théon ayant invité Yara à entrer pour qu'ils puissent discuter un moment.

L'ancienne Fer-née avait alors tourné la tête, et, en l'apercevant furtivement, elle lui avait lancé un demi-sourire timide.

Qui sait, peut-être que la reine du Nord ne se souvenait pas encore de tout ?

Sansa avait sourit en revoyant son ancienne amante (et épouse) qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de revoir.

Elle était là pour Théon, manifestement, _parce qu'elle se souvenait,_ elle en avait la certitude.

Un seul moyen de le savoir...

« Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir.

Yara cligna des yeux, avant de sourire, agréablement surprise.

Ainsi donc, elle aussi, _elle se rappelait_.

\- L'hiver vient, répondit-elle, et, en voyant Sansa lui sourire, elle réalisa que si jamais elle avait eu besoin d'une seule preuve quant au fait que la reine du Nord lui avait manqué, le simple fait de constater que son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre en la voyant ainsi en était une bien suffisante. »

Théon les avait regardées avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine camaraderie qui semblait exister entre elles deux, avant de hausser les épaules.

Sans doute s'étaient-elles rapprochées après sa mort, et étaient-elles devenues amies, se dit-il.

(Ah ! Amies...

Qu'il était _naïf_...)

Le Fer-né l'avait ensuite entraînée dans la salle à manger, tandis que Sansa avait décidé de remonter, probablement pour expliquer du mieux possible la situation à Robb (ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, de toute évidence.)

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Avait-il demandé à sa sœur. Café, thé ?

\- Un thé s'il te plaît. »

Et, alors qu'ils savouraient tout deux leur breuvage, Théon entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé après ma mort ?

Face à ce douloureux rappel, Yara se mit à grimacer.

\- Arya a tué le Roi de la Nuit, mettant ainsi en déroute tout les marcheurs blancs. Daenerys a brûlé Port-Réal, Cersei est morte, Euron est mort, Bran est devenu le nouveau roi et Tyrion Lannister est devenu sa Main, résuma-t-elle rapidement. Sansa est devenue la reine du Nord, et je suis devenue la reine des Îles de Fer. »

_Et en chemin,_ pensa-t-elle _, je suis aussi tombée amoureuse_.

« Est-ce que tu as été heureuse ? Lui demanda brusquement son frère.

Yara eut un sourire douloureux.

La jeune femme se souvenait d'une vie où elle avait dû porter le deuil de son petit frère, d'une vie où elle l'avait perdu sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver, d'une vie où la reine qu'elle avait suivi et dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse avait perdu la raison et avait fini par tout brûler.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi d'un monde où elle avait été reine, d'un monde qu'elle, Sansa, Bran et tout les autres avaient tenté de rendre meilleur, moins injuste, où Yara avait tenté de toutes ses forces de briser en mille morceaux la fameuse roue dont Daenerys avait tellement parlé.

Et elle n'avait pas la prétention ni l'arrogance de croire qu'elle avait réussi, mais au moins, elle avait essayé.

Elle se rappelait d'une vie où elle avait épousé la femme qu'elle aimait, où elle et Sansa avaient appris à vivre sans Théon, et où, à défaut de pouvoir aider son petit frère à guérir, elle avait pu au moins essayer de faire oublier ses traumatismes à Sansa.

Est-ce que tout avait été facile à Westeros ?

Non.

Mais le fait est que oui, elle y avait été heureuse.

« Oui Théon... J'ai été heureuse. »

Le corps tendu de son frère se détendit alors, et il hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement rassuré.

« Bien... Tant mieux, tant mieux... Comment est-ce que tu t'es souvenue de tout ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai croisé Ramsay Bolton, un jour, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, ne manquant pas de remarquer la manière dont le visage de son frère se mit à pâlir. J'ai eu un soudain flash de souvenirs complètement incompréhensibles, et quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée en me souvenant que j'avais été Yara Greyjoy, reine des Îles de Fer, à une époque.

Puis, afin de laisser de côté le désagréable souvenir du bâtard de Roose Bolton, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux savoir quelle est la première chose que je me suis dite quand je me suis souvenue de tout ?

Reprenant lentement des couleurs, son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je me suis tout bonnement dit : _par les sept et par le Dieu Noyé, j'ai vraiment été la pire des sœurs à son égard_. Cette fois-ci, son regard était terriblement sérieux. Théon, je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

\- Yara, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'était un autre monde, une autre époque, une autre _vie_ , mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai eu un comportement vraiment dégueulasse à ton égard. Et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

\- Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des frères non plus, reconnut-il.

Le regard de sa sœur s'adoucit alors, et elle se remit à sourire.

\- Non, c'est vrai... Mais, même lors de ton retour à Pyk, même si tu étais un petit con... Père et moi, nous aurions dû nous comporter différemment. Nous aurions dû comprendre qu'un aussi long séjour à Winterfell t'avait forcément changé. Et je ne te parle même pas de... de « l'après-Ramsay », en quelque sorte. »

La jeune femme serra alors les poings, submergée par la colère.

« Ce que ce salopard... ce _monstre_ t'a fait... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour qualifier ça. Et, quand plus tard, tu as réussi à te libérer de son emprise, et que tu as fuit loin de lui, que tu t'es enfuit, _volontairement_ , moi tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est te hurler dessus et te blâmer alors que tu étais déjà suffisamment brisé, et que tu n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre en rajoute.

Tu avais déjà tellement souffert, et moi... J'ai été une vraie garce. J'étais terriblement soulagée de te revoir revenir à la maison, _en vie_ , mais au lieu de mettre ma fierté de côté et de te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai juste décidé d'être odieuse.

Théon sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai vraiment mal géré ta souffrance, et le fait que ce que tu avais vécu était un véritable traumatisme, ce que je n'ai pas compris. Je... j'ai vraiment mal géré tout ça. Je t'ai même forcé à _boire_ pour « aller mieux », bordel de merde ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent alors de rire à ces paroles, même si Yara, elle, riait jaune.

« Tu étais une Fer-née. Tu as été élevée pour être forte, pour ne jamais faillir, je peux le comprendre. Et les thérapeutes et les psychologues n'existaient pas à Westeros.

\- Certes oui... Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je me suis trompée sur beaucoup de choses à l'époque. Si jamais... tu veux en parler, je suis là. J'ai appris tout ce que Ramsay t'avait fait et du coup, si tu as envie d'en discuter... je suis prête à t'écouter.

Théon haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu as appris... tout ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Sansa m'en a parlé, après la guerre... Nous... nous avons dû travailler ensemble en tant que reines du Nord et des Îles de Fer. J'ai essayé d'être une meilleure dirigeante que Père... J'ai la faiblesse de croire que j'y suis parvenue.

En la regardant plus attentivement, le Fer-né la vit imperceptiblement rougir, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

Il décida qu'il en discuterait plus tard avec Sansa, histoire de tirer tout ça au clair.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as été fantastique. »

La main de sa sœur se posa alors sur son épaule, avec une certaine hésitation, presque comme si elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des contacts physiques fréquemment.

Ou peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'était plus habituée à être proche de lui, ce qui était logique, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Merci petit frère. Puis, souriant à nouveau, elle déclara avec une certaine affection. Tu me croirais si je te disais que quand j'ai appris que tu vivais toujours chez les Stark, j'ai pleuré de joie ? Parce que j'ai compris qu'avec un peu de chance, tu étais _heureux_.

\- J'ai du mal à me le figurer, je dois te l'avouer, déclara-t-il avec un rictus amusé, auquel elle répondit en feignant de le frapper à l'épaule, tout en souriant également. »

Reprenant son sérieux, il se racla la gorge.

« Dis... vu que dans cette vie on est pas frère et sœur, enfin, pas officiellement... Comment on va faire pour justifier ta présence ici ?

\- Oh, je pourrais me faire passer pour ta petite-amie, fit-elle avec amusement, tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil faussement séducteur.

Se remémorant sa tentative de « séduction » à l'égard de sa sœur dans cette autre vie, sans savoir à l'époque qu'elle l'était (tentative terriblement pitoyable en rétrospective, maintenant qu'il y repensait), il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, comme souhaitant entièrement disparaître de la surface de la terre.

\- Dieux, que j'étais _stupide_ , ricana-t-il, se sentant terriblement honteux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Yara en ricanant. Théon... reprit-elle avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, tu es mon frère, lien du sang ou pas, je m'en tape. Dans cette vie ou la suivante, nous serons toujours frère et sœ , si tu veux de nouveau de moi dans ta vie...

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Bien... Au moins, on est d'accord sur une chose. »

L'embrassant sur le front, Yara se leva et le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire au revoir.

Avant de partir de la maison des Stark, Yara parla quelques minutes avec Sansa, et Théon remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone portable respectifs.

Ok, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre elles deux.

_§§§§_

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien ma sœur ? Lui demanda alors Théon, une fois qu'il se retrouvèrent seuls, feignant l'ignorance quant au fait que sa sœur adoptive et sa sœur biologique avaient travaillé ensemble à Westeros, en tant que reines de deux pays proches l'un de l'autre.

Le rougissement qui apparut immédiatement sur le visage de la jeune rousse était bien plus prononcé que celui de Yara, et en disait long sur leur relation passée.

Alors quoi, sa sœur adoptive et son autre sœur avaient été ensemble ?

\- Hé bien, expliqua Sansa, toujours rouge d'embarras, quand je suis devenue reine du Nord, ta sœur a voulu l'indépendance des Îles de Fer, ce qui lui a été accordé, et, afin de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé, nous avons décidé de nous voir régulièrement pour des raisons purement diplomatiques. Et puis, de fil en aiguille...

\- C'est devenu bien plus que cela ? Proposa Théon, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es tombée amoureuse de ma sœur ? C'est... c'est tout simplement _adorable_. »

Et ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

La main de Sansa trembla alors légèrement.

\- Depuis que je me souviens de tout, de Westeros, de Winterfell, de la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs... Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je ne me suis plus posée qu'une seule question... Est-ce que Yara existe toujours dans ce monde ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de moi ? Est-ce que je la reverrai un jour ? Pendant des mois, j'ai cogité, me demandant sans cesse si je la retrouverai enfin... Maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Oui Théon, oui, je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle.

\- Elle te manque...

\- Oui. Tellement. »

Théon se mit à lui sourire.

« Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller la voir, au lieu de rester avec moi !

Le sourire que lui adressa la louve était tout sauf assuré.

« Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue Théon. Et si... et si tout avait changé ?

\- Mais ça Sansa, tu ne le sauras que si tu essaies. Allez, vas-y, dépêche-toi de filer pour la retrouver, je sais que tu n'attends que ça, cours la retrouver avant que je ne me fâche !

Sansa pouffa, amusée, avant de se lever, et de sortir son portable, pour envoyer un message à Yara, et lui donner rendez-vous dans le parc non loin de leur maison.

Elle se saisit de son manteau, et l'enfila.

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Théon.

« Merci Thé , elle fronça les sourcils. Au fait, depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs ?

\- Hé bien, tu as bien fait la même chose pour Robb et moi, il y a quelques années, alors... Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille ! »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de sortir.

_§§§§_

Elle n'avait pas menti à Théon.

Elle avait peur.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Peut-être même trop longtemps, qui sait ?

_Ce qui est m_ _o_ _rt ne saurait mourir_.

Quand elle la revit une nouvelle fois, elle eut une véritable confirmation de ce qu'elle ne faisait que soupçonner quelques heures plus tôt.

Son cœur battait toujours pour Yara Greyjoy.

Malgré la mort, malgré la séparation, malgré les années passées...

Ça n'avait pas le moins du monde changé.

Le parc était désert à cette heure-ci, et Sansa s'en trouva incroyablement soulagée.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on retrouve un ancien amour perdu.

Ça aussi c'était étrange, vraiment étrange, se dit Sansa, que de la revoir là, de cette manière,habillée ainsi, sans couronne et sans titres.

C'était probablement pour le mieux.

L'ancienne reine des Îles de Fer se mit à lui sourire.

« Bonjour Sansa. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui dit-elle avec chaleur. »

Elle était exactement la même qu'autrefois, aussi belle, aussi rayonnante, aussi confiante.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, osa-t-elle enfin dire, au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Pendant des années, j'ai pensé... j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Le sourire de Yara commença à vaciller.

\- Moi aussi pendant un temps, j'ai eu si peur... je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours, _vous_ avoir perdus tout les deux, toi et Théon.

Sansa se rapprocha d'elle, encore hésitante.

\- Dis-moi... je voulais savoir... est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on reprenne là où on s'en est arrêté autrefois ? »

_Quand nous sommes toutes les deux mortes à un âge avancé,_ pensa-t-elle, se remémorant ce passé révolu avec une certaine affection.

Même si cette époque lui paraissait bien meilleure, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vie où elle n'avait encore perdu personne, et où les monstres de ses cauchemars ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire le moindre mal.

Où elle n'était pas reine du Nord, et où, par conséquent, elle n'avait pas beaucoup trop de responsabilités pesant sur ses jeunes épaules.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, que Yara s'élançait déjà sur elle, avant de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément.

Pendant quelques fugitives secondes, Sansa se crut de retour à Winterfell.

Le sourire que Yara lui adressa à la fin du baiser était plus qu'éloquent.

« Je suppose que ça répond à ta question ?

Le visage de Sansa se tordit en un rictus amusé.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. »

_§§§§_

Elle aurait dû finir par comprendre que tout cela n'allait pas durer pour de bon.

Tout allait beaucoup trop bien depuis trop longtemps, il était évident que ça allait finir par mal tourner.

Sansa savait que le jour où un autre des membres de sa famille se souviendrait, tout exploserait.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

Robb s'était souvenu, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle et pour Théon, il s'était souvenu de tout, d'un seul coup.

En rétrospective, Sansa était incroyablement soulagée d'avoir été la seule personne présente quand son grand frère s'était mis à hurler.

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il était en train de revivre sa mort, et peut-être que c'était le choc de cette réminiscence qui lui avait fait regagner tout ses souvenirs en l'espace d'une seconde.

(Enfin, à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une supposition, la jeune femme ne s'y connaissait pas assez en réincarnation pour en être sure.)

Elle n'était pas étonnée, sa mort avait été particulièrement ignoble, elle comprenait qu'il y réagisse aussi mal.

Devant elle, le roi du Nord n'était plus qu'un petit garçon terrorisé, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il tremblait, les yeux emplis de peur, et, en l'entendant crier les mots « Talisa », et « Mère ! », elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser et l'empêcher de bouger plus, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Robb ? Robb, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! »

Il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

« San... Sansa ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Mère ? »

En le voyant porter sa main à son ventre avec un regard paniqué, elle eut un sourire douloureux.

Il n'était pas revenu à la réalité, comprit-elle, _à leur réalité_ ,ni au temps présent.

Il était encore à Westeros, aux Jumeaux, il était encore le roi du Nord.

Elle frissonna.

_Il se voyait mourir._

« Tout va bien Robb, d'accord ? Tu es à la maison, nous ne sommes plus en guerre depuis longtemps, papa et maman vont bien, Arya, Bran et Rickon sont en sécurité... Théon aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec circonspection, ne ratant pas la lueur passagère de colère qui apparut dans les yeux de son grand frère. Nous allons bien, et _tu es en vie_. »

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il hocha la tête, avant de se rasseoir.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et quand il finit par enlacer sa petite sœur comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sansa ne s'en étonna même pas.

Pas plus qu'elle ne s'étonna aucunement de le sentir éclater en sanglots contre elle.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise, quand, à son tour, elle se mit à pleurer.

Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle et Robb ne s'étaient pas revus à Westeros, en réalité, ils ne s'étaient plus revus après son départ de Port-Réal.

Tout comme pour Rickon, et contrairement à Bran, Arya et Jon, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le retrouver, il était mort trop tôt.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion non plus de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vécu aux mains de Joffrey, Littlefinger, ou Ramsay.

Et, dans ses bras, elle se sentait redevenir cette petite fille venue du Nord qui, après avoir vu la monstruosité de son promis et de sa future famille, ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, elle sentait qu'elle avait réussi.

Elle était de nouveau chez elle, auprès d'une autre personne qui pouvait comprendre en partie ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Peut-être.

Elle le savait déjà, personne au monde ne la comprendrait autant que le faisait Théon, parce que personne d'autre n'avait vécu une expérience similaire à la sienne.

Pas dans les mêmes circonstances du moins.

Mais au moins, Robb _savait_ , tout comme elle.

_§§§§_

L'autre chose qui ne surprit pas le moins du monde Sansa Stark, ce fut que l'ire de Robb se déverse presque immédiatement sur Théon.

Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que l'attitude suspecte de son petit-ami avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Aussi, quand, quelques heures plus tard, il confronta sa sœur à ce sujet (alors qu'ils encore seuls), elle essaya de calmer les choses du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Il m'a _trahi_ , Sansa. Il nous a tous trahis, il a trahi notre famille.

\- Robb, c'était dans une autre vie !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce que toi, tu as pardonné Joffrey pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille ?

\- C'est différent ! Rugit-elle.

\- _En quoi_? Parce que lui, il a oublié ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas de Théon, fit-il, la voix bien plus emplie de colère que de haine. »

Elle le regarda attentivement, et son cœur se serra à nouveau.

Ça avait dû lui faire tellement mal à l'époque, se figura-t-elle alors, d'apprendre que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Ça avait dû être tellement douloureux, de croire que celui qu'il ne voyait plus comme un otage depuis longtemps avait tué ses deux petits frères.

Puis, une autre chose la frappa.

Il y avait une autre forme de trahison commise à son égard dont Robb souffrait.

Le fait que Théon se soit souvenu de tout, et _qu'il ne lui ait rien dit_.

_Tu l'aurais regardé comme un fou si il l'avait fait_.

« Il a tué Bran et Rickon, déclara enfin l'ancien Lord, laissant éclater sa colère et sa rage dans cette seule et unique phrase.

Mais, alors qu'il allait se lancer dans une longue diatribe à ce sujet, Sansa le coupa immédiatement.

\- Non, c'est faux. Il ne les a pas tués.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Ça n'a jamais été eux. Il les a fait passer pour nos frères, mais c'était un mensonge. Cela n'enlève rien à l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ne change rien non plus au fait que ce n'était _pas_ Bran et Rickon. »

En réalité, cette information forçait Sansa à formuler une réflexion qui était particulièrement désagréable.

S'il s'était avéré que Théon avait véritablement exécuté Bran et Rickon, aurait-elle, à terme, finit par accepter de le pardonner ?

Et cela soulevait une autre question...

S'il en avait eu la possibilité, l'ancien Fer-Né les aurait-il réellement exécutés ?

Elle espérait que non.

« Et par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, les deux petits garçons en question vont bien, et de ce que je sais, ils ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie. »

_Et que les Sept leur permettent de ne jamais s'en rappeler_.

Le visage de Robb s'illumina furtivement, avant de se rembrunir une nouvelle fois.

« Il a attaqué Winterfell. Point final. Il se souvient de tout, et il n'a même pas pensé à venir me faire des excuses. ( _Crois-tu réellement que cela puisse signifier qu'il ne ressent aucun remords_? Pensa Sansa avec exaspération.) C'est un traître, et je ne le veux plus jamais le revoir. »

Ce qu'ils ignoraient encore tout deux, c'est que Théon se trouvait là, dans la maison, non loin d'eux, dissimulé par un des murs.

Aucun d'eux n'entendit le hoquet de douleur qu'il laissa échapper.

_§§§§_

Avant de rentrer à la maison Stark, Théon était plutôt guilleret.

Il avait passé l'après-midi aux côtés de sa sœur, et, afin de passer une bonne journée, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis d'accord sur le fait de ne parler ni du temps de captivité qu'avait passé Théon avec Ramsay, ni de celui de Yara avec Euron.

Ils avaient beaucoup ri, tâchant d'oublier, au moins momentanément, leur passé douloureux, évoquant leurs souvenirs de cette vie présente, ou de la vie précédente, les joyeux en tout cas.

En somme, quand il entra dans le salon, alors que les deux Stark, eux, se trouvaient dans la cuisine, tout allait bien pour lui.

En réalité, il avait même l'intention d'annoncer sa présence, jusqu'au moment où il entendit le mot « Winterfell » être prononcé par Robb, suivi par des mots tout sauf sympathiques à son égard.

Puis, Robb évoqua la « mort » de Bran et Rickon, ce à quoi Sansa répondit en le défendant, et, si la situation avait été différente, Théon en aurait peut-être sourit.

Il se contenta de rester sur place, tétanisé par ce qu'il entendait.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, contre le mur, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et il essaya de toutes ses forces d'écouter la conversation en cours, à grand-peine, tant il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Il comprit alors qu'il venait à l'instant même de tout perdre.

Robb se souvenait de tout, et il le haïssait.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pas vrai ?

Cette heureuse histoire n'aurait pas pu durer pour toujours, Robb allait bien finir par comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'un traître.

Se repliant sur lui-même, il tâcha de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Il allait le perdre, encore.

C'était bien son procès qui était en train de se faire, non ? Et il était en train d'être déclaré coupable, sans même pouvoir se défendre lui-même, et à vrai dire, si Robb était venu devant lui, et lui avait demandé _pourquoi_ , il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été réincarné, qu'il avait eu sa seconde chance.

Seulement pour qu'elle lui soit arrachée brutalement, qu'il retrouve Robb, et que celui-ci le condamne, peut-être que c'était _ça_ , son châtiment et sa punition pour ses crimes.

En un sens, c'était bien légitime.

En entendant les mots de Robb, l'appelant traître, il faillit se mettre à hurler.

Il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, emportant tout le reste.

Par le Dieu Noyé, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid qu'à cet instant, et tout son corps n'était que douleur, froid, et glace.

Alors que Sansa continuait à le défendre, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui dire que cela ne servait à rien.

Qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Encore tétanisé, il se releva, avec l'intention de partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il en avait assez entendu.

Sans un bruit, il referma la porte.

Et, alors que les morts durs et glacials de Robb résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit, il réalisa soudainement avec horreur que Ramsay avait toujours eu raison à son sujet.

_Si tu penses que_ _cette histoire aura une fin heureuse, hé bien, tu n'as pas été assez attentif_.

_§§§§_

Sansa se pinça fortement l'arête du nez, profondément agacée.

« Robb, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit, avant de l'ignorer.

C'était probablement juste le vent, rien de plus.

\- En quoi ? C'est tout simple, _il nous a trahis_ , c'est tout, et il n'a pas payé pour ça.

_Qu'en sais-tu_? Voulut-elle hurler.

Et, alors qu'il continuait à parler, elle explosa finalement.

\- OH, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, ROBB, TAIS-TOI ! »

Il sursauta, et la regarda plus attentivement.

Elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

« Attends une seconde... Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends à ce point-là sa défense ? »

_Parce que je sais ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a souffert, que moi aussi j'ai souffert à ses côtés._

_Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, il s'en veut toujours autant de ce qu'il t'a fait._

_Parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de fois où il_ _a_ _déclaré qu'il aurait dû mourir en même temps que toi aux Noces Pourpres._

_Parce qu'il a sauvé Bran et Winterfell._

« Tu n'es jamais venu me chercher à Port-Réal... l'accusa-t-elle. Oui, tu étais en guerre, mais j'étais une enfant, Père était mort, Arya avait disparu, Joffrey s'amusait de ma détresse en me torturant. Tu étais mon frère, j'avais besoin de ton aide, _et tu n'étais pas là_!

\- Sansa... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvée à l'époque... Mais, quel rapport avec Théon ? »

La jeune femme serra les poings.

Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Après la mort de Joffrey, Littlefinger m'a vendue à Ramsay Bolton...

\- Le bâtard de Roose Bolton ? S'étonna Robb.

\- Oui. Après ta mort... après les Noces Pourpres, Joffrey l'a légitimisé. Je suis devenue sa femme, et tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu en rentrant à Winterfell ? Théon. À peine humain désormais, torturé, déchu, brisé par Ramsay, réduit à l'état d'esclave. Je l'ai haï moi aussi, à l'époque. Je pensais qu'il avait tué Bran et Rickon, Ramsay l'avait forcé à me le dire. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge.

\- Je ne savais pas... Sansa, _je ne le savais pas_.

Elle se força à sourire.

\- Je ne te blâme pas pour ça Robb, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te blâme pas non plus pour ne pas être venu me chercher à Port-Réal. C'était dans une autre vie après tout, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je veux juste que tu comprennes...

\- Que je comprenne quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de sa petite sœur brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Il m'a violée, Robb. Ramsay m'a violée, de nombreuses fois, il m'a torturée, encore et encore, et avec lui, j'ai connu l'enfer. Et là, il ne s'agit que de moi... As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fait à Théon ? As-tu la moindre idée de jusqu'où il est allé pour le faire souffrir ? Pour le détruire ? Pour le briser ? Sais-tu ce qu'il lui a infligé ?

Le visage du loup ne reflétait désormais plus que de l'horreur, toute colère avait entièrement disparu.

\- Sansa, s'il te plaît... N'en rajoute pas plus, je pense que j'ai compris.

\- Oh non, ne crois pas t'en tirer à bon compte ! Tu es persuadé que Théon n'a pas payé pour ses crimes ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert ? Tu as tort ! Tu as voulu savoir, hé bien tu vas _tout_ savoir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Théon nous a trahi ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui à Winterfell, que nous n'étions pas sa famille, même s'il aurait bien voulu en faire parti. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris, ce n'était pas « sa maison ».

Elle ne lui épargnerait rien, pas alors que devant elle, dans son esprit, elle revoyait Théon tel qu'il était autrefois, avant qu'ils ne s'échappent tout deux de Winterfell.

Et puis, Robb voulait comprendre, voulait _savoir_ ?

Soit.

Il saurait tout.

Son frère pâlit instantanément, reconnaissant ses propres mots dans la bouche de Sansa.

\- Sa famille l'a traité comme si il n'était rien, le reprochant d'être devenu comme nous, qui étions pourtant ses ennemis. Il a été mis face à un choix impossible, et il a fait le mauvais, et il le regrette toujours autant, crois-moi. Il a voulu t'envoyer une lettre, pour te prévenir, et il l'a brûlée au dernier moment. Théon est peut-être un traître, mais ce n'est pas Roose Bolton.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, quand les soldats Bolton ont conquis Winterfell, et qu'ils l'ont brûlé, tu veux savoir ce que Ramsay lui a fait ? Il l'a torturé, l'a fait fouetter, a joué avec lui, lui a fait croire qu'il était de son côté, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Et après, bien après, il a continué, et a fait bien pire.

S'il n'y avait eu un tel ton de désespoir dans la voix de Sansa, Robb aurait presque pu prendre ça pour du sadisme.

\- Il lui a coupé plusieurs phalanges, plusieurs doigts de pieds, et il l'a castré, et a envoyé ce qui restait à sa famille... A ton avis Robb, est-ce que pour toi, ça suffit comme punition ? »

Il avait envie de vomir.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre.

Sansa pleurait désormais, mais elle paraissait toujours aussi en colère.

« Il a brisé son esprit, l'a cassé en mille morceaux, l'a remodelé selon ses désirs pervers, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du vrai Théon Greyjoy. Quand Yara Greyjoy est venue pour sauver son petit frère, _il ne l'a pas reconnue_ , et il a refusé de la suivre ! Demande donc à Théon si le mot Reek lui dit quelque chose, et tu verras ce qu'il te répondra ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, confessa l'ancien roi.

Le visage de Sansa se tordit en une expression de tristesse déchirante, et une part de sa colère s'évanouit.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit à Yara quand elle est venue le chercher à Fort-Terreur, fit-elle d'une voix brisée. _Pas Théon, Reek !_ Voilà ce qu'il lui a hurlé. Comme si... comme si il y croyait vraiment. »

Les yeux de Robb s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et cette fois-ci, il crut _vraiment_ qu'il allait vomir.

« Par les Sept Enfers... hoqueta-t-il avec dégoût. Et c'est moi qui ait envoyé ce monstre après lui, réalisa-t-il, blême.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Et puis, c'était dans une autre vie. Maintenant, Robb, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que Théon Greyjoy n'a pas souffert...

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Et même si ça ne suffisait pas à te convaincre... Il m'a sauvée de Ramsay, sans lui, je serai morte de ses mains ou de celles de Myranda. Il a sauvé sa sœur de son oncle Euron, et, quand est venu le combat contre les Marcheurs blancs, au lieu de fuir à Pyk, il est rentré à Winterfell, pour se battre pour sa maison. Pour notre famille. Il est mort pour sauver Bran. »

Jamais Robb n'avait été aussi perdu de sa vie.

Toutes ses certitudes venaient d'être détruites en à peine une demie-heure, et il ne savait pas comment y réagir.

« La raison pour laquelle Théon t'a évité pendant tellement de temps est toute simple : il s'en voulait beaucoup trop pour réussir à te regarder dans les yeux. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu d'essayer d'apprendre à se pardonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Sansa soupira, avant d'essuyer ses larmes, et de se mettre à sourire.

\- Écoute, Robb... Je ne te demande pas de ne plus être en colère contre lui, de ne plus lui en vouloir, tu as le droit de le détester, je suis d'accord. Seulement... réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, et essaye de ne pas le juger trop sévèrement, ni trop hâtivement, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire également.

Sa colère ne le brûlait plus autant qu'avant, pas avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il avait autant envie de pleurer et de hurler que de s'énerver contre Théon, enfin, peut-être même plus.

« Très bien, je... je vais essayer, promis. »

Sansa lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et sortit de la cuisine, avant de se figer sur place, dans le salon.

Car, dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait le sac de Théon.

Le même sac qu'il avait pris avec lui pour aller voir Yara, quelques heures plus tôt.

Sentant un sentiment de panique commencer à l'envahir, Sansa fouilla chaque pièce de la maison de fond en comble, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle et Robb étaient les seuls à être là.

Et si Théon ne s'était pas signalé à eux avant de partir de nouveau comme il le faisait d'habitude dans ces circonstances, cela devait sûrement dire que...

« Sansa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les affaires de Théon sont là, mais il n'est pas ici. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Tu penses... qu'il nous a entendus ?

\- J'en ai peur, oui. »

Puis, se remémorant le bruit qu'elle avait entendu avant de commencer à expliquer par A + B à Robb que Théon avait suffisamment payé pour ses crimes passés, elle ferma les yeux.

Ce serait bien leur veine, qu'il ait entendu justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et qu'il soit parti juste après...

En même temps, ce qui se disait était tout sauf engageant.

« Je pense qu'il est parti en t'entendant parler. Ça n'a fait que justifier ses soupçons je pense, comme quoi il ne te mérite pas, et toutes ces conneries. »

Robb pâlit brusquement, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un autre objet qui avait été oublié par Théon.

À savoir ses clés, ainsi que son portable, ce qui confirmait l'idée qu'il était parti précipitamment.

« Sansa... lui demanda Robb, toute colère et toute rage ayant disparu de sa voix, et ne demeuraient désormais plus que la crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'appelle Yara. Avec un peu de chance, c'est elle que Théon va rejoindre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être saura-t-elle où il est allé. »

Robb hocha la tête, les poings serrés, dévoré qu'il était par l'inquiétude.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette situation, ni quoi ressentir, mais il savait une seule chose.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre Théon encore une fois.

_§§§§_

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « Théon a disparu » ? »

Robb devait bien le reconnaître, la grande sœur de Théon était présentement extrêmement terrifiante ainsi, les bras croisés et un air furieux sur le visage.

Cela faisait déjà au moins deux ou trois heures que le jeune homme avait disparu, et Yara, qui avait été injoignable pendant un très long moment, venait à peine d'arriver à la maison Stark, où, en plus de Robb et Sansa, se trouvaient également Ned et Catelyn Stark, rentrés depuis seulement quelques minutes, et qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait.

Les autres enfants Stark, quant à eux, étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, Arya se trouvait chez Gendry, Bran était chez Jojen et Meera, et Rickon était chez Shireen.

Oh, et dans cette vie-là, Jon vivait chez sa mère et son père, et venait les voir régulièrement.

« Excusez-moi ? L'interrogea Catelyn. Mais... qui êtes-vous ?

_La petite amie de Sansa_ , faillit-elle répondre, et ça aurait été sans doute plus exacte dans cette version-là de l'histoire, mais ce qui importait le plus pour l'instant, c'était qu'ils retrouvent Théon, le plus vite possible.

\- Je suis la sœur de Théon. C'est compliqué, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leur surprise, ne posez pas de questions, je vous expliquerai tout une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Théon. ( _Ou que vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire_.) Bref... Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Robb du doigt.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par l'accusation.

\- Heu... pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Elle croisa les bras une nouvelle fois. Sansa n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer au téléphone, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Théon s'est enfuit à cause de quelque chose que _tu_ as dit. Alors, dis-moi, _Ser_ , lança-t-elle au jeune homme avec ironie et dédain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?

\- Robb ? Lui demanda son père. De quoi elle parle ?

\- C'est compliqué... En fait, expliqua-t-il à Yara,il y a quelques heures, je me suis souvenu de tout, et... J'en ai parlé avec Sansa, et il se pourrait qu'au cours de la conversation... j'ai traité Théon de sale traître, avoua-t-il, penaud.

En rétrospective, maintenant qu'il savait tout, sa colère ne lui semblait plus aussi légitime qu'elle ne lui apparaissait encore quelque heures plus tôt.

Yara écarquilla grand les yeux, indignée.

Et, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, laissant ressortir toute sa vieille colère vis-à-vis des Stark, vis-à-vis de cette famille qui lui avait volé son petit frère autrefois, elle lui balança un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas frappé trop fort non plus (moins fort que Bronn quand il avait frappé Tyrion pour le faire taire en tout cas).

Elle savait se contrôler.

\- _Espèce de crétin_! Alors... alors, c'est _ça_ le roi du Nord ? Quelqu'un qui se permet de juger sans savoir ?

Elle se tourna alors vers Sansa.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu lui as parlé de ce que Théon a enduré, dis-moi _qu'il sait_!

\- Oui, il est au courant, mais j'en ai parlé _après_ le départ de Théon. Du coup, ça signifie qu'il s'est barré _avant_ que j'ai eu l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet.

\- Par pitié, est-ce que _quelqu'un_ ici peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Catelyn, très irritée de ne rien comprendre.

Sansa soupira.

\- Robb a peut-être une idée de l'endroit où s'est rendu Théon, dit-elle à sa petite-amie. Alors, pendant que moi j'essaye d'expliquer toute cette histoire de fou à mes parents, tu devrais partir avec Robb à la recherche de ton frère.

Yara haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Ton frère et moi dans la même voiture ? Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée chérie ?

Face au petit mot affectueux, Sansa se sentit rougir (ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs un haussement de sourcils chez ses parents, qui ignoraient qu'elle était en couple, puisque officiellement elle n'avait personne depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Margaery), avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici, et puis comme ça, ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous engueuler l'un l'autre et de crever l'abcès ! »

Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Enfin, ça en aurait été une si Robb, qui récupérait peu à peu du coup du poing, n'avait pas été en train de grimacer de douleur, et si Yara n'avait pas été en train de le fusiller du regard.

Pourtant, lorsque Sansa leur ordonna d'arrêter d'être stupides et de partir ensemble à la recherche de l'ancien Fer-né, en les fusillant à son tour du regard, ils obtempérèrent immédiatement.

Elle aussi, elle savait être féroce et terrifiante quand elle le voulait...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Sansa se tourna vers ses parents.

Ça allait être une longue, _longue_ conversation.

« Il y a longtemps, dans une contrée nommée Westeros, vivait la famille Stark... »

_§§§§_

C'est sans un mot que les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la maison, avant d'entrer dans la voiture de Robb, et, ne trouvant rien à faire ou à dire, Yara commença par tapoter sa jambe droite pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

« Désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure et de t'avoir frappé. Seulement... Pour moi, de mon point de vue, Théon n'a jamais été un traître.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien... Théon a été mon frère avant d'être le tien. Pendant des années, il a vécu à Winterfell, et si il a fini par devenir un membre de votre famille, pour moi... Il était toujours un otage chez vous, et c'était toujours mon frère.

Pour être honnête, la possibilité qu'il choisisse ta famille plutôt que sa _vraie_ famille m'apparaissait comme une idée complètement folle à l'époque. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui aurait pu le motiver à faire ce choix. Mais maintenant, je pense que je comprends un peu mieux...

\- Je vois, marmonna Robb, les mains crispées autour du volant. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à rouler, l'ancien roi finit par reprendre la parole.

« A ton avis... _Pourquoi_?

\- Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

\- Pourquoi il vous a choisi _vous_ ? Pourquoi il t'a choisie, toi, sa sœur qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, plutôt que nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que... pourquoiest-ce que je ne pouvais pas être suffisant ?

Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, mais... je pense lui avoir fait suffisamment comprendre qu'il était un frère pour moi... Enfin, j'utilise le mot _frère_ faute de mieux par rapport au contexte de l'époque, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pensais qu'il savait qu'il comptait pour moi. »

En voyant à quel point il semblait encore bouleversé par cette trahison, Yara lui envoya un sourire compatissant.

« Je pense que tu ne dois pas le prendre personnellement. Ce qu'il a fait... Il ne l'a pas fait contre toi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un Stark, malgré tout ses efforts, et aussi parce que moi et mon père, nous lui avons rappelé que ta famille était _l'ennemi_ , celle qui avait tué nos frères. Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, si tu avais été dans la même situation ?

Jamais Robb ne s'était posé la question dans ses termes.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien.

\- Pour être honnête, je pense qu'en réalité, la question est un peu biaisée... Si ça avait été toi l'otage, vu la famille que tu as, tu leur serais resté loyal... De toute façon, ajouta la Fer-née, c'est mon connard de père qui a enclenché tout ça, et je te jure que si je le recroise dans cette vie, je lui balance mon poing dans la gueule.

Robb étouffa un ricanement, amusé.

\- Tout régler comme ça, par la violence... Tu es sûr que c'est le meilleur des moyens ? »

Yara haussa les épaules.

« Non, je le reconnais, mais il le mérite bien, dit-elle avec pragmatisme. »

Cette fois-ci, Robb éclata de rire.

« Je suis sérieuse... Si il avait accepté ton offre, Théon n'aurait pas eu à faire ce choix impossible, et n'aurait pas eu à endurer les tortures de Ramsay.

Le rire de Robb s'arrêta immédiatement, et il hocha la tête, avant de se tourner brièvement vers Yara.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir essayé de le sauver... Quand je n'étais plus là pour le faire.

\- Pour ce que ça a servi à quelque chose, reconnut-elle avec amertume. Sansa l'a bien plus sauvé que je ne l'ai jamais fait...

\- Tu aurais pu le laisser tomber. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, merci pour ça... »

Alors qu'il se taisait, Yara commença à s'interroger sur leur destination.

« Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?

\- On va sous le pont de la ville... Il y a de grandes chances pour que Théon s'y trouve.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Le rougissement qui apparut sur le visage de Robb Stark l'étonna particulièrement.

« Hé bien, répondit-il, clairement mal à l'aise, parce que c'est l'endroit où Théon et moi, on se retrouvait pour s'embrasser en cachette, avant de commencer à sortir officiellement ensemble. Si jamais il ressent le besoin d'être seul ou de réfléchir à la situation, il risque d'être là-bas.

Il ne rata pas le léger sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage de Yara Greyjoy.

Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire de prime abord, ce sourire n'était pas railleur, seulement... attendri.

Comme si elle trouvait ça mignon que son petit frère et le petit-ami de celui-ci aient un endroit bien à eux où ils pouvaient se retrouver.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je me moque de toi ?

\- Tu es une Fer-née... Ou du moins, tu l'as été. Je doute que les histoires d'amour et les romances aient vraiment fait parti de ton éducation...

\- Touché... Mais tu sais, les Fer-nés n'étaient pas des barbares non plus. Et si tu penses que le fait que tu te tapes mon frère me gêne, je tiens à te signaler qu'à Westeros, une fois devenue reine des Îles de Fer, j'ai épousé une femme !

\- Oh ? Qui ça ?

À cet instant, ce fut au tour de Yara d'être gênée.

\- Hum... c'était Sansa.

\- Ah ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler, mais je suppose qu'elle a été heureuse avec toi... Elle m'a parlé de l'après-guerre contre les marcheurs blancs comme d'une période heureuse. J'imagine que tu as dû y contribuer.

\- Je l'espère... J'ai essayé de la rendre heureuse comme tu essayes de rendre mon frère heureux, du mieux possible. D'ailleurs, ose faire souffrir mon frère, et je te jure que Ramsay Bolton te semblera être un enfant de chœur à côté de moi ! Le menaça-t-elle. »

L'ancien noble déglutit avec difficulté.

Oui, effectivement.

Yara Greyjoy pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

_§§§§_

Il faisait presque nuit désormais, et, en descendant de la voiture, les deux anciens habitants de Westeros constatèrent avec soulagement que Théon se trouvait bel et bien là.

À l'endroit même où lui et Robb se retrouvaient autrefois, et, en le voyant ainsi, assis par terre, replié sur lui-même, ayant l'air si misérable, Robb eut un pincement au cœur.

Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'il le regardait plus attentivement, en ayant en tête ce qu'il avait entendu par Sansa et Yara, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus aucune colère.

Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne ressentait plus aucune rage, aucune fureur, ni même de la tristesse, à part en ce qui concernait le sort de Théon et Sansa quand ils étaient aux mains de Ramsay.

Après tout, ils étaient dans une autre vie désormais, ils avaient droit à une nouvelle chance et à une vie heureuse.

Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ?

« Bon, je vais aller lui parler et lui expliquer que les choses se sont calmées et qu'il peut rentrer maintenant, déclara Yara.

\- Non, protesta immédiatement Robb.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'est moi qui ait fait ça, expliqua-t-il. J'ai merdé, donc c'est à moi de réparer ça. Et puis, Théon me doit quant même des explications, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien... Je vais appeler Sansa pour la prévenir qu'on l'a retrouvé. »

Robb se dirigea alors en direction de Théon, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même après avoir compris qui était là.

« Bonjour Théon...

\- Salut Robb... Dis-moi... est-ce que tu comptes m'exécuter pour ce que j'ai fait dans notre ancienne vie ? L'attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

Le rire de Robb était beaucoup trop forcé pour être vraiment honnête.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai, je suis un traître... »

Et soudain, l'évidence le frappa.

Il s'en voulait toujours.

Même s'ils étaient dans une autre vie, une autre histoire, une autre _existence_ , Théon se sentait toujours aussi coupable qu'à l'époque où ils vivaient tous encore à Westeros.

Alors que, dans les faits, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

Soupirant, il s'assit derrière lui, et il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui.

« Pourquoi ?

Théon ricana avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? J'ai fait tellement de choses terribles que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Pourquoi je t'ai trahi ? Parce que j'ai cru que si je le faisais, ma famille de sang me respecterait enfin, parce que je croyais qu'ils étaient la seule famille que je pourrais jamais avoir.

Pourquoi ai-je attaqué Winterfell ? Parce que je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi, et que je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard que mon seul père était Eddard Stark. Pourquoi ai-je tué ces deux enfants ? Parce que je voulais me faire respecter, et que je pensais ne pouvoir le faire qu'en inspirant la peur. J'ai été un crétin.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

Robb prit une grande inspiration.

« Sansa m'a parlé de Ramsay...

En le sentant trembler contre lui, Robb comprit qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal, et il le serra d'autant plus contre lui.

\- Je me doute que tu ne veux pas en parler...

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.Pour tout. Je sais que ça ne vaut plus grand chose maintenant, mais...

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti en premier quand je me suis souvenu de tout, et plus particulièrement de ce que tu m'avais fait ? Je ne me suis pas senti en colère. Je me suis senti triste. Parce que j'ai pensé que tu te souvenais de tout, mais que tu t'en fichais.

J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te perdre à nouveau, parce que je pensais que pour toi, la mort de mes deux frères ne signifiait absolument rien. Et puis, Sansa m'a dit que tu ne les avais jamais tués, que tu t'en voulais encore, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée, et elle m'a aussi dit ce que tu avais enduré à cause de Ramsay...

\- J'ai voulu mourir tellement de fois à cette époque, murmura Théon, la voix brisée. Si Sansa n'avait pas été à mes côtés, si il n'y avait pas eu Yara, je pense que je serais ... j'aurais dû mourir avec toi aux Noces Pourpres. J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

\- Et par n'importe quoi, tu veux dire mourir stupidement à mes côtés ? Tu as survécu, et tu t'es racheté. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'étais brisé Robb... Et je crois que je le suis toujours. Il m'a brisé, il m'a cassé...

L'ancien roi du Nord raffermit une nouvelle fois son étreinte et le serra de plus belle contre lui, farouchement.

\- Non, c'est faux Théon, tu n'es pas cassé... Et je te le promets, il ne te touchera plus _jamais_ , ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre. Je t'en fais le serment. »

_Moi aussi je t'ai fait un serment autrefois_ , pensa Théon avec tristesse, les larmes aux yeux. _Je ne l'ai_ _jamais tenu_.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? Demanda l'ancien prince d'une voix timide. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse, tremblant de peur en constatant que Robb ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à risquer de l'étouffer, si c'est le cas, si tu me hais encore et que tu ne veux _réellement_ plus jamais me revoir, je le comprendrai, vraiment...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais réellement haï, je crois... reconnut le jeune Loup. J'étais en colère contre toi, oui, c'est vrai, et peut-être que je le suis toujours, en fait je n'en sais rien. J'étais triste, je souffrais, mais surtout, j'avais envie de comprendre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je sais que... je sais que tu m'as trahi, comme Roose Bolton, mais que contrairement à lui, tu t'en es voulu. Je sais que tu as sauvé ma sœur et mon frère, que tu es mort en héros. Je sais que tu as souffert plus que ce que n'importe qui pourrait endurer.

Je sais que tu as payé pour tes crimes, quoi que tu en penses, et que je n'ai plus de raisons de t'en vouloir, pas après... pas après tout ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que je t'aime, et que je refuse de te perdre à nouveau. Alors... il va me falloir quelques jours d'adaptation, parce que clairement, je peux pas tout encaisser en quelques heures...

\- Je comprends...

\- Et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que j'ai envie que ça marche, qu'on fasse les choses bien, et que... cette seconde chance ne nous ai pas été donnée en vain... Je veux que ce qu'on a maintenant puisse fonctionner.

\- Moi aussi... C'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais voulu, avoua Théon.

\- Alors... disons que, une fois que j'aurais réussi à assimiler tout ça, est-ce qu'on pourra reprendre là où on en était ? Pas comme si de rien n'était bien sûr, en prenant ça en compte et en essayant de surmonter tout ce qu'on a vécu à Westeros. Et... on fera tout pour que ça marche, d'accord ? Ensemble.

Théon se retourna, et en regardant Robb dans les yeux, il le vit qui le regardait avec émotion, tendresse et amour, et absolument _tout_ ce qu'il avait toujours voulu venant de lui.

Il se surprit à sourire.

\- Maintenant et à jamais ? Rajouta Robb en souriant lui aussi, la voixemplie d'amour et de sincérité – et de toutes ces autres choses que, Théon le savait bien au fond de lui-même, il ne méritait sans doute même pas – et à ces mots, l'ancien archer sentit son cœur exploser de joie.

Peut-être qu'il avait droit à cette seconde chance, après tout.

Peut-être que Sansa avait raison.

Et, alors qu'il réalisait que même en sachant tout ce qu'il avait fait, Robb acceptait de le _pardonner_ , il sentit, absurdement, un espoir nouveau naître en lui.

Et il sut que Ramsay avait définitivement eu tort à son sujet, en fin de compte.

Si c'était ça sa fin heureuse, il ne voulait définitivement pas en changer.

\- Maintenant et à jamais, confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Et, si à ce baiser se mêlaient quelques larmes de joie, ça n'avait aucune importance.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A :J'ai explosé tout mes records personnels là. J'ai jamais écrit un OS aussi long... J'espère que ça vous a plut.


End file.
